


Only One

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: John and Sherlock talk about missed opportunities throughout the year, and someone takes a chance.





	

“It’s close to midnight,” John said, standing next to Sherlock at the window. The late hour and drifting snow made him speak softly, maintaining the reflective atmosphere.

Sherlock didn’t reply, so John merely stood, wondering if the time was right to start down the path to becoming more than what they were.

“So many wasted opportunities,” Sherlock mused. “Even if you only miss one a week, that’s still 52 missed chances in a year.” He shook his head, curls bouncing.

“So many possibilities,” John countered, his tone light. “Even if you only take one for the whole year, it could change your opportunities for all the weeks to come.”

Sherlock nodded, turning his head to John, who stared outside.

“Two minutes left of the year, John,” Sherlock noted gently. “Any regrets? Opportunities missed you wished you’d taken?”

John swallowed, then considered Sherlock, his expression uncertain until he saw the same vulnerability in Sherlock’s gaze.

He smiled. “Only one,” he admitted, wondering what the right words would be.

Sherlock’s eyes widened a little, and John knew he could see the intention, that words wouldn’t be necessary. He leaned in and up as Sherlock leaned in and down, and they met in the middle, as equals. Slowly, lips met and breath mingled as the New Year quietly rang in, satisfying and comfortable both.


End file.
